parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Talos
Talos "Based Talos" is a former member of the Cerberus political faction, then became de facto leader of the independent MPs, along with Lord Justice of the Supreme Court, filling the Independent seat. He returned to a reformed Parliament once again as Independent, ran for a short time as Judge President, has been given the official title of Most Badass Motherfucker Around, is founder, and became Inquisitor(leader) of The Inquisition. Upon the rebirth of Parliament, he would once again return to Cerberus, at the side of Illusive Man. Prior to the Great Government Collapse of 2015 he was the Cabinet Minister of Recruitment under the Coalition Government of the Illusive Man and Ignatius. Upon the resignation of the Illusive Man and the brief but tyrannical reign of Ignatius prior to the shitstorm, Talos became disillusioned by party politics and struck out on his own. "I don't align with a party anymore. I have allies in most of the parties here, and my only interest is the survival and prosperity of Parliament." -Talos, speaking on being Independent Taking part in the Constitutional Conventions as the Independent representative, Talos contributed an important part in forming the new Constitution and Parliament. Upon the creation of a Supreme Court, Talos volunteered and found the support necessary to become a Lord Justice. Playing part in finalizing the constitution and finding the position to defend the Parliament from another collapse or takeover, away from party influence, Talos was finally content with his role Talos then dedicated much of his time to guiding new Patricians into Parliament, assisting the leadership of the Parliament, ensuring the constitution and Parliament are safe from corruption. On the 9th of June, during session, Talos dealt with The Scourge of Three Goldsteins. The Coalition meeting the next day would push Talos to the edge on party politics. The argument among the leadership of Parliament would end with an emergency convention once again freezing the government, until order could be established. Though Talos succeeded in his push for the freeze and completion of the Constitution, the confrontation with the leadership would leave him isolated, until the days after, in which the freeze would bring them back together in a time of banter. It would be on the 13th of June, Talos would sign off from Parliament, giving away his trip along with his fellow members and friends, Illusive Man, Catharsis, Maximus Virtutem, Kai Leng(assumed), among others, even the Jew agent Smiley. The actions of Trayvon had pushed the Parliament to the breaking point, until it could no longer hold. Talos would leave the the new thread with one final post, before abandoning what was left of Parliament, choosing to not watch it whither away. As my last official post, I'd like to wish the remainder of Parliament good luck. I did all I could to uphold everything, but in the end it was not enough. I wish things had been different. To all those I have met and become friends with, many of which are departing with me, good bye. I had fun and it was a pleasure. ''-Based Talos, signing off for the last time'' And so ended Talos and his role in the first 2015 Parliament of /pol/. But legends never truly die. Upon the discovery of Parliaments persistence to thrive, and the resurrection of his friends, Talos returned to Parliament, to aid in the times of interboard system. Talos became the first to announce his campaign for President, hoping he would inspire others to run against him for the position. Talos would show support of cucking, censorship, and anything else in order to bring more candidates.f Three new candidates would arise to challenge Talos. The reassurance someone reliable would become President, Talos would end the campaign after a full 58 minutes, leaving him to pursue a position as judge on the Supreme Court or Vice President. Instead Talos would relaunch his presidential campaign, filled to the brim with memes and general dankiness, along with secure the official title The Most Badass Motherfucker Around. In the session before the elections, NatSoc would effectively disrupt Parliament and the constitution being built, sending it into a freeze. Talos would give up on his campaign to become Judge President, along with his long time status as Independent to create The Inquisition. The party's goal would be solely focus on the betterment of /pol/ and Parliament. The Alliance to Restore Parliament would then be formed, full of MP's loyal to the cause but loyal to their party as well. Talos would assist in the creation of the Constitution, and be tasked with the creation of the tl;dr Constitution, along with making a personal Talos Constitution. But all was for nothing, as the Parliament would die as member after member left from inactivity. For though the Parliament had rebuilt itself, it had done so too late. With final goodbyes, Parliaments final members would reveal their secrets for the last thread. For Talos, this would be admitting his plan to take over the Parliament of /pol/. Well this sure is a sad ending for Parliament. '' ''Out not with a bang, but a whisper. I had plans to take over Parliament and become King. You know the tyranny of Judge President? Not a joke. Would have worked if not for NatSoc ruining the elections. Things would slow down, as everyone moved to Nation states to keep in contact. REBIRTH The determination of Illusive Man would once again breathe life into Parliament, and so the Parliament would once again come to life. It was not long until the familiar members of old would join, even the dreaded Goldstein. Talos would take the new start to once again become a member of Cerberus alongside Bantz and IM, and one by one the old members would gather, save Kai Leng, who had been lost to his shitposting ways. Time would pass, and Parliament would grow, filled with MP's of old and new. Talos would have a- "spotty" attendance record throughout these early weeks, but ensured he kept a presence withing Parliament. Finally, after many moons, Talos would get the nomination by Prime Minister Illusive Man to a position on the Supreme Court of the Politically Incorrect Parliament. After being voted in, and taking the oath, Justice Talos the Based held a seat on the Supreme Court. Why not? I've been waiting nearly five months to give this oath. '' '' '' http://vocaroo.com/i/s0t79ai3d62g '“I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully Uphold the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan, and will to the best of my ability, Preserve, Protect, and Defend that same Constitution.”' '' Category:Members: